Dance of Passion
by Razor Raven
Summary: There is a kimono dance tonight, will Ash & Misty go there together!?!? Read and rate! Part 4 of 4
1. This can't be happening...

The Dance of Passion  
By Razor Raven  
  
Cast:  
Ash: (12)Warmhearted Trainer from Pallet, a bit dense  
Misty: (13) Ash's closest human friend, Cerulean City, hot-tempered but nice  
Brock: (16) Ash's friend, The Ultimate Womanizer  
Tracey: (16) Another friend of Ash's, Pokemon Watcher  
Mrs. Ketchum: (30+) Ash's very caring mother  
Pikachu: (??) Ash's best friend  
Togepi: (??) Baby Pokemon who believes Misty is it's mother  
Jeanette: (14?) Trainer from Crimson City, friends with Ash for this fic.  
Jessie: (19) Team Rocket member, has a talent for being evil  
James: (19) Team Rocket member, is more sly then he lets on  
Meowth: (??) Team Rocket member, the Top Cat  
Allision: (14) Nonexistent character, Vain & self-centered  
Courtney: (13) Nonexistent character, almost as bad as Allison  
Throttle: (15) Nonexistent character, ex-biker, friend of Ash  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon, because I am...OK! I'M NOT SATOSHI TAJIRI AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON!! HAPPY NOW!?!? I Do however, own Throttle, leave him be, I also own Allison and Courtney, but I hate them, you can do with them what you like, just leave Throttle with me!  
  
PART I, Narrative by Misty, Idea for Part I of this fic was taken from K.A. Applegate, for actual story, read Animorphs 29: The Sickness  
  
My name is Misty, I'm a Pokemon Trainer from Cerulean City, I prefer Water-Type Pokemon. My closest friend, Ash Ketchum specializes in any Pokemon he can catch, and speaking of Ash, how long has it been? Years ago when he was 10 and I was 11, I was fishing in the river when there was a tug on my line, I pulled it in, hoping it was a major Water Pokemon, but it was a kid with a Pikachu, he took my bike, saying he'd give it back, but first he had to get his Pikachu to a Pokemon Center, when I found my bike, it was destroyed. I vowed I would not leave Ash alone until he paid back the bike, I didn't like traveling with him because as far as I could see, he was just another jerk, but then I found out what a warm-hearted, caring person he really is. We eventually became friends, and several times I have forgotten that he owes me a bike, I still remember that time "Baby Spice or James?"  
A voice broke into my thoughts, "Huh?" I said, snapping out of my trance, inches from my face were a pair of gray eyes, I recognized them belonging to my friend Throttle, "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, realizing he'd been talking to me. "It's a Desert Island game" Throttle said, "You pick two annoying people and pick which one you'd rather be trapped alone with on a desert island"  
  
Writer's Note: I have nothing against Baby Spice, if you like her, then substitute a different celebrity you find annoying, now back to the fic  
  
I stared at Throttle, then I opened my mouth to answer, but he lunged across the table and clamped my mouth shut, "SHHH! Listen" he said pointing to the next table, I looked over and saw Allison & Courtney, two of Pallet Town's most beautiful girls, also two of the biggest snobs I have ever known "You think I should?" Allison asked, I looked at Throttle, he shook his head and pointed, indicating I should keep listening. "Go for it, it's your big chance for the Dance tonight" Then it struck me, the Kimono Dance! It was tonight! If you attended, you wore a Kimono & Obi with your choice of color, I would kinda like to go with...nevermind. I almost missed Allison's next comment "I will! I'll do it! Ash has gotten SO cute!" Waitaminute, did she mean MY Ash? I mean, my friend Ash? I mentally went through up the town roster, there was only one Ash, Ash Ketchum. "Uh Uh, don't even think about it, Allison the Airhead," Throttle called, The Snob Set turned "Ash is going with Misty" My face suddenly felt like it was on fire as Allison & Courtney looked at me like I was some kind of stain on their blouse. "A skank like her?" Courtney asked disdainfully, I started to get up, intending to tear her another mouth, but Throttle is even stronger than I am, his grip on my shoulder convinced me to stay put "Yup," Throttle said, "I was just gonna register their kimonos, and Misty is not skank, thank you very much"  
  
Writer's note: Forgive me for the use of the word "Skank" but it was the most polite word I could think of for Allison the Airhead to use in a G-rated   
fan-fic, we now return to the story, already in progress  
  
"Sorry Misty, but Trash can't compete with Class" Allison said, then to display her "Class" she did something I won't repeat here, before I could wallop her into the next dimension, Throttle held me down and said "The arrangements are being made as we speak, besides, Ash sees inner beauty, THAN likes the outer beauty, but you? Even Brock wouldn't go out with you" Courtney countered by saying "They don't look like they're together, she's right here, and he's waaaaaaaayy over there." I glanced over at Ash, he was talking to another girl named Jeanette, a trainer from Crimson City who battled Ash in his fourth round match of the Pokemon League his first time, I felt a strange flash of anger, then Brock walked over and began to talk to Jeanette, she didn't look pleased with the interruption "We, Misty and I, are going over there, waaaaaaayy over there." Throttle said, he dragged me over toward where Ash, Jeanette, & Brock were, "You and Ash make me wanna hurl," Throttle said "Ash can look death in the eye every day without flinching, but he can't even ask a girl to a dance, and you are no better." "What do I do?" I protested "Keep quite and let ME do the talking" Throttle advised.  
We reached the spot where Ash & Jeanette were sitting, Throttle set my yogurt down beside Ash and then sat next to Jeanette, despite the moment, I saw that Brock looked jealous "Hey Ash, hi Jeanette" Throttle said "Hi Throttle." they both said "Hi Ash." I said a bit shyly as I took Throttle's hint and sat down next to Ash and continued eating my yogurt  
  
Writer's note: If you don't like yogurt, substitute your favorite dairy treat  
Throttle: "WILL YOU BE QUITE AND LET MISTY CONTINUE THE STORY!?!?"  
Writer's note: Excuuuuuuuuuse me! go ahead Misty  
  
"Hi Misty." Ash replied. "We are all going to the dance tonight," Throttle said, not beating around the bush, "And you, Ash are taking Misty." Ash began choking on his cheeseburger, Brock pounded him on the back until he swallowed right "Hello?" Throttle said into his cell-phone "I would like to register Ash & Misty for the dance tonight, Ash will be wearing a green kimono with a blue obi, and Misty will be wearing a pink kimono with bubbles on it and a red obi, thanks very much." Throttle grinned at me, probably because my face was the color of Pikachu's ketchup. "So Jeanette, I guess this means you'll need a date tonight, too?" Brock said "I'll have to disappoint the other girls, but I could take you" "Not in this lifetime, or the next, would you like to take me, Throttle?" Jeannette asked, Throttle looked a little stunned, "What color kimono & obi would you like?" he asked. "I like red with black" Jeanette replied, leering at a disappointed Brock, Throttle registered himself & Jeannette, then Jeanette grinned at Ash "You and Misty are going to make the CUTEST couple, Ash" she said, then she left, pulling out some money, presumably to go to the snack bar  
  
"Shot down again, eh Brock?" Ash teased, then he looked at me, "You don't mind?" he asked, despite the heat of my own face, I couldn't help but notice that Ash was blushing, or maybe it was because of the Atomic Sauce he had poured on his cheeseburger, I couldn't tell "Well, I'm going with someone I trust at least, you are my closest friend after all" "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight" Ash said, as he took off, I called after him before I could stop myself "You really do look good in green, you know" I managed to say, my face felt like it was going to turn to ash, pun intended  
  
"Pink is really your color, Misty" Ash said just before running off, I wondered if he was blushing as hard as I was  
  
Writer's note: I have more or less been told that Ash looks good in green, being a guy myself, I wouldn't know, but I do know that Misty is beautiful already, and a goddess in pink 


	2. I guess it is...

PART II, Narrative by Ash  
  
I couldn't believe what had just happened, my friend Throttle had just told me that I was taking Misty to the Kimono Dance tonight, although the idea appealed-uh, I mean, although Misty's really nice, I'm not interested in her that way, and I am NOT blushing! Okay, maybe just a little, I like Misty a lot, but as a friend, she's like a sister to me, I do NOT have a crush on her!  
  
Writer's note: Ash is lying and he knows it!  
  
BONK! I stumbled back and clutched my head, I had been distracted by the idiotic ramblings of the writer and a tree just, came out of nowhere, okay I wasn't looking where I was going. Up ahead, I could see my house. I wasn't ready to face my mom yet and what she was sure to say when she found out that Throttle had registered Misty & me for the dance, I've been told that I look good in green, I dunno, but Misty looks drop-dead gorgeous in pink, especially with her hair down, shoot! Misty compliments me once and I lose it. "Hey sweetie pie!" came a voice "Oh no" I said, it was Allison, she's had a crush on me since we were both 7, she's never been the modest type, I don't like her at all, but I'm nice just to be polite, pretending that I hadn't heard her, I ran off in the direction I went in when I started my Pokemon journey. As I ran through the woods, a quiet nagging thought told me that this wasn't a good ide-AAAAAAHHHHH!!! SPLASH! I've got to start listening to those quiet nagging thoughts, as I climbed out of the river, barely dodging a Gyarados, I recognized the area as the place I first met Misty, ahh the memories. Heading back home, I dodged Courtney who was trying to get my attention, something about how Allison wanted to go to the Kimono Dance with me, yeah right, how about when Brock stops being interested in girls.  
As I entered my house, I noticed my mom standing there with her hands on her hips, my first thought was "Uh oh, I did something wrong." but Mom smiled at me and said "What's this I hear you're taking Misty to the Kimono Dance tonight?" I glanced over and saw Misty deeply engrossed in her lemonade, Throttle was sucking his glass onto his face, something he's very good at. Apparently, Throttle had told Mom so that I couldn't chicken out, noticing me, Throttle said "You're taking Misty to the dance whether you like it or not." "I always knew you two would make a good couple." Mom said to me, my face felt like Charizard's tail flame. Mom smiled widely and said "Throttle told me about this to make sure you didn't chicken out,"  
What did I tell you? "I already picked up your kimonos, they're ready for you to put on at 7:00" "OK" I said, well, there was no way out, I was going to the dance with Misty, ah well, better than going to the dance with Allison, after all, Misty is my friend, I trust her.  
Also drinking lemonade were Pikachu, my first Pokemon, and Togepi, who thinks Misty is it's mother.  
"Kachu, Pika Pi" said Pikachu, Pikachu is not only my first Pokemon and second strongest tranee, it's also my best friend, since we're so close, I knew what it was saying was "You two will go great together, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" "Oh shut up Pikachu" I said tiredly, but it grinned and responded "Pi, Chu, Pika!" (You LIKE her and you know it!)   
"Togi prrrriiiiiiii!!" added Togepi, I don't know what it said, but it caused Pikachu to burst out laughing "Pika Pika Chu!"  
  
Writer's note: What Togepi said was "Is Mommy going on a honeymoon with Daddy?" Pikachu would have responded "Yeah, and you're staying with Uncle Pikachu" but it was laughing too hard.   
"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu! Get away from the keyboard!  
SI-SNJS93M FN4"a-3W[ORK. Oh good grief, Psyduck decided to comment  
  
It was 7:00 before I knew it, I ditched my street clothes, even my gloves and beloved Pokemon League Official Hat which is, next to my Pokedex, my most valued possession. I put the kimono on, although since it ties in the back I had trouble, but I managed, I checked the mirror, darn it, I do look good in a kimono, and green is really a good color for me, I hope Misty thinks so, I mean, I mean, oh, forget it!  
  
I headed downstairs, as much as I wanted to delay this, I couldn't, although I was nervous about my "date" I didn't want her hurt Misty's feelings, it took us so long to become actual friends, and sometimes our friendship is balanced on the head of a pin. We have had no fights as of late, but still, Misty's temper has a hair trigger, and I'm very stubborn, I entered the kitchen, Mom was wearing a white kimono with a gold colored obi, whoa, is that Mom? "My goodness, Ash, you look very handsome in that kimono." I grinned sheepishly, what guy isn't embarrassed by his mother telling him he looks handsome right before his first date? "Looking sharp Ash!" Throttle said "Misty will love it!" he was wearing a dark blue kimono with a red obi, "That for Jeanette?" I asked teasingly, Throttle grinned, although he was blushing "Jeanette likes me, but more like in a friendship way, she just didn't wanna go out with Brock, poor Brock, oh yeah, I've arranged for you to meet Misty on Passion Park Hill." "The Romance Place?" I asked, my face turning slightly red, it was getting awfully warm all of a sudden, anyway, Throttle said "Yeah, you two should talk about this, and we'll meet you at the dance." Throttle and my mom headed for the dance to meet up with Jeanette, Brock, & Tracey. Professor Oak wasn't coming, he was busy at the lab, although Throttle had most likely told him about my "date" with Misty.  
  
Minutes later, I walked into Passion Park, a place where lovers have been known to meet, my "love" for Misty is the love I would have for a sister if I had one, but if I had a sister, she'd probably bug me to date Misty as well, and what would her name be? Ashley?  
"Hi Ash" Misty's voice broke into my thoughts "You, umm, look good" Misty looked fabulous in her pink kimono, pink really is her color, hmm and she does look better with her hair down than up, of course she looks good anyway, uh, I mean, where was I? Oh yeah, Misty, she looked good.   
"Hi Foggy, you gook lood notight" I said,   
  
Writers Note: No, none of that is a typo, those were Ash's exact words, romance makes poets of us all, he-he  
  
"Whaaat?" Misty demanded, "I said "Hi Foggy, you gook lood notight"" I replied "Thanks for clearing that up" Misty said, her nice voice reeked of sarcasm, so I continued, saying "I meant to say "Hi Murky, you kool dook thognit" Dang it, I had done it again "I mean, Hi, Misty, you, look, good, to, night" There, I finally said it right "Took you 3 tries to do it" Misty said grumpily "Sorry!" I said, quite offended "This is my first time, gimmie a break!" "I'll break your face!" Misty said, her lovely face contorted with fury as she stepped forward with her fist up, a Misty Fisty? I opened my mouth to retort when I suddenly noticed how good-looking Misty is, Okay I had known all along, I had just been hiding it, her eyes were a lovely blue, her hair is the finest tint of red I've ever seen, and her personality is even more beautiful than her face, she was strong physically, she was strong willed, and she was very sharp, and despite her strength, she is also very kind and caring. Misty is fierce when angry, but gentle when concerned, I should know, she's been worried about me a lot since a get into a lot of danger, Throttle tells me that one of these days, and I quote "You're gonna give that poor girl a heart attack" Misty was always super-nice to me when I was sick or injured, like that flu I recently came down with, Misty never left my side except to go to the little girl's room. Misty and I are as close as brother and sister, we are the closest of friends, and we were fighting?  
  
Okay, I won't deny it any longer, I like Misty, not just as a friend, but as in Like, she is very special, in fact, I'll admit it, she's the only girl I ever had feelings for, you know what I mean, it's that thing where you Like someone, but bigger? Okay, I'll say it, I was in love, for some odd reason, these thoughts caused me to burst out laughing, we're friends, the thought of us fighting was ridiculous, I continued laughing at the ridiculous idea that Misty and I weren't suited to be friends. Misty stared at me like I'd lost my mind, then lowered her fist and demanded to know what in the Sam Hill was so funny. Smiling, I walked over to her "Sorry," I said "You're my friend, I shouldn't be getting mad at you" Misty looked surprised, then ashamed "I'm sorry Ash, I was just tense, wondering what you'd think when you saw me" I took her hand and said "Misty, you look fabulous, honestly, now come on girl, let's go to the dance"  
  
Misty stared at me for a moment, then looked down at where my fingers were wrapped around hers, up at my face, then down at our hands, her fingers tightened around mine, and when she looked up, her face was the brightest shade of red I've ever seen, "Okay!" She said "Come on Ash, let's dance!" hand in hand, we walked off to the dance. My heart was thudding passionately. 


	3. I'm glad this is happening! ^_^

PART III, Misty  
  
Ash and I, hand in hand, walked into the Kimono Dance Arena, we gave our names to the entrance guy, he grinned at us as he checked us in (7:20) "Ash and Misty, the Pallet Party Poke Pair." he said. We walked into the party area, my heart was pounding with love so hard it was amazing Ash didn't hear it, the thought of Ash hearing my heart pounding made it pound even harder, ouch, now it was starting to hurt, at last Ash was mine, all mine! When I first met Ash, I never dreamed I'd come to think of him as a friend, much less fall in love with him, yes, I love him.  
My mind flashed back to a few minutes ago, I had been wondering what he would think of me in my kimono, it took him a couple tries (3) but he said I look fabulous, then he TOOK MY HAND. "Uh oh" Ash's voice snapped my mind back to the present, we were still holding hands, but Ash was looking directly ahead "It's Allison, and it looks like she's looking for me." I wrapped my arms around Ash's arm and pulled him away, but a voice called out "Check out our little lovebirds!!" I looked over and saw a kimono clad woman showing off a couple of little green birds called Lovebirds. "Oh, THOSE lovebirds." I thought sheepishly, then I blushed at the idea of Ash and me being lovebirds. "Ash, Misty!" came Throttle's voice "You two make the cutest pair of lovebirds!" We headed over to where Throttle, Tracey, Jeanette, and Ash's mom were standing, Mrs. Ketchum was wearing a white kimono with a gold-colored obi, Throttle was clad in a dark blue kimono with a red obi, Tracey had on an orange kimono with a light blue obi, and Jeannette had donned a red kimono with a black obi. "You two look great together." Mrs. Ketchum said fondly, then she looked down at our hands and her smile broadened. "Woa-oa-OA!" said Throttle, noticing that our hands were connected. "Hey guys, where's Brock?" Ash wanted to know, just then Brock came over, wearing not only a brown kimono with an orange obi, but also a hand print on his face. "Courtney didn't want to dance." Brock said by way of explanation. "Brock, how can you want to go with Courtney?" I wanted to know, "She's friends with Allison, and she won't leave Ash alone, she doesn't even actually care about him." "Not in the way you do, you mean?" Throttle teased, I was about to clobber him, but I was too happy being with Ash, besides, Brock answered my question "Because Allison wouldn't go with me, she said she was going with Ash" "Well she's not, I am," I retorted "And why would you want to go with Allison? She is always flirting with him, she doesn't even care about him, she only wants him because he's handsome!" from the grin Throttle gave us, I assumed Ash was blushing.  
  
"No one else would go with me" Brock said, still not getting the point "Jeanette, it's not too late, you can dance with me." Jeanette gripped Throttle's arm and didn't reply, but Throttle did "I think Jeanette wants to stay with me." Throttle said, Brock sighed and sat down "Umm, Ash? I really like this song" I said pointedly, hoping even Ash wasn't dense enough not to understand what I was getting at, he smiled, held his hand out to me and said "Misty, may I have this dance?" I took his hand and said "You most certainly may" "Have fun, kids!" Mrs. Ketchum called after us as we headed out to the arena.  
Once we were out there, Ash said "Umm, Misty? I don't know how to do this kind of dance" I smiled "Follow my lead" I said, I took his arm and wrapped it around my waist, causing my heart to pound even harder than ever, I put my hand on his shoulder and my other hand wrapped around the fingers of his other hand, with our bodies as close as they were, I could feel his heart thudding against mine, it was the most passionate moment of my life, at that moment, I loved Ash Ketchum like I had never loved him before, as we danced, I wished we could stay like that forever, I never wanted to let go of him. As we danced, I could see Allison in the crowd, her usual smug was gone, replaced by a look of outmost fury and jealousy, for once, another girl wanted Ash and I didn't have to be jealous. 


	4. It actually happened...

PART IV, Narrative by Ash  
  
I have never been into romance, but at that moment, my heart was filled with it, my heart was also pounding like nobody's business, as Misty wrapped my arm around her waist, put her hand on my shoulder, and wrapped the fingers of her other hand around my other hand. I had never before been able to hold Misty in my arms the way I was at that moment, I could feel her heart beating against mine, she was enjoying this as much as I was.  
I could have danced with her forever, but the song ended, so I went to find us some seats while Misty left to check on Pikachu & Togepi, who were with Mom, Throttle, Brock, Tracey, & Jeanette. I was thinking about how much I had enjoyed my Dance with Misty, it had been filled with Passion, suddenly a drink was forced into my hands, it was Allison! She had a drink in her hand and was wearing a bright yellow kimono (rather immodestly) and a pale pink obi, I noticed the kimono had brown stripes, was it intended to mimic a Pikachu? "Come on Ash, let's drink out of each other's glasses!" Now, even I know what that means, "Sorry, I can't, I'm here with Misty", I said "Forget about her," Allison said, pressing her hand against my chest, I forced it away and said "I SAID, I'm here with Misty" out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misty edging her way toward us, Throttle came out of nowhere and slipped a drink into her hand, then faded into the crowd, Misty approached us and I turned to her and said "Hey Mist, care to drink out of my glass?" Misty smiled and replied "If you drink out of mine" we then "Drank out of each other's glasses"  
  
Writer's note: For those of you who don't know what "Drinking out of each other's glass" is, it means to link arms and drink out of your own glass, it's supposed to be very romantic, I wouldn't know, when I did that, my date tried to poison me (Joke, not really, I've never been on a date, and no girl I LIKE would be the type to poison her date, even Ash and I aren't that stupid)  
  
Allison called Misty something I don't think she's ever been called before and flounced off "A real lady" Misty remarked, all of a sudden...  
  
"Folks, Prepare for Trouble!" a voice called out "Oh no, not now!" I complained "If you're Square Dancing, make it Double!" "It's them!" Misty griped.  
"To Protect the world from Disco Devastation!"  
"To Cut all Rugs within our Nation!"  
"To Shindig the evils of Truth & Love!"  
  
Writer's Note: The EVILS of Truth & Love? If you say so! By the way,   
"Cut a Rug" & "Shindig" are other terms for dancing, also, forgive us if you like Disco  
  
"DON'T INTERRUPT! To carry our Beanfeast to stars above!"  
"Jessie!" "James!"  
"Team Rocket Dance off at the speed of Light!"  
"Give me this Dance now or prepare to Fight!" "Meowth! Dance is Right!"  
  
It was Jessie, James, & Meowth of the nefarious Team Rocket! They never leave us alone, they're always trying to steal Pikachu from me, and there they were, only James was wearing an indigo kimono with a red obi, and Jessie was wearing a blue kimono with a white obi. It never fails, just when things are looking peaceful, these guys show up, "What are you three doing here!?" I demanded, then I noticed they had Pikachu in a shock-proof cage! "We just thought you might like to say good-bye to your Pikachu before we left" Jessie said arrogantly "What did you do to my mom!?" I demanded angrily "And Brock, Tracey, Throttle, & Jeanette!?" "We're right here Ash!" came Tracey's voice as he, my mom, Throttle, Brock, & Jeanette came through the crowd. "You don't have any of your Pokemon, so there is no way you can battle us and save Pikachu!" James said, then he did his signature laugh, which, while always annoying, was grinding my very last nerves. "This is a real cat-astrpohe!" Meowth joked. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu called helplessly from it's cage, "We'll be going now!" Team Rocket said altogether   
"Oh no you don't!" Came a strange voice that came out everywhere at once, and yet, nowhere at all. "Who said that!?" Jessie wondered, looking around "I did!" came the voice. "Who are you!? I demand to know!" James said angrily, "Meowth too!" Meowth added "I am the writer of this fan fic!" The strange voice said. "The writer!?" Misty wondered "What are you doing!?" "Many eons ago, we were born from the human mind, their fear of us, gave rise to our realty!!" The voice said, but Misty interrupted "The human mind!? Then who or what are you!? "Oops, sorry wrong script"  
Before I could ask what in the Sam Hill was going on, the WRITER continued, "Ordinarily, we writers, who are a powerful race, but are still human, just set the fan fic in motion and let the characters act the way they should! You have all been acting under your own free will, we merely implanted the idea for the Kimono Dance in the minds of the village elders, the rest happened the way it did because that is the way you act normally, we normally try not to interfere with their lives, but this has exceeded the boundaries of good taste! Allow me to display my powers!  
Meowth suddenly found himself suspended twenty feet in the air!" Suddenly, Meowth WAS suspended twenty feet in the air "Put Meowth down!" Meowth pleaded, the voice said "Meowth fell back to the ground" Meowth landed with a pained "Me-youch!"  
The voice spoke again "The Rhubarb Pie suddenly floated into the air and hit Brock in the face because he was checking out a pretty girl during a climatic moment" The Rhubarb Pie in question hit Brock in the face "Yuk, why couldn't it have been Peach?" he complained.  
"Hey, if you have control over what happens, then please make it so the Bad Guys win this time! We'll give you anything you want! James said "I have a better idea, Jessie & James suddenly found their bodies had turned against them, unable to stop themselves, their lips locked" Jessie & James suddenly hurled themselves at each other and locked in a rather sickening kiss, they both went "MMMphhh!!!" Meowth fell down and began laughing hysterically. "Jessie & James regained control of their bodies and found they could do to Meowth what they chose" "Uh Oh" Meowth said, Jessie turned to him and said "You keep your big Me-outh shut!" and preceded to beat the stuffing out of him, I actually felt sorry for Meowth. James looked around and said "Please, make it so we win!" "I don't think so, normally we do not interfere, but this time I'll make an exception! Pikachu's cage suddenly unlocked and it was free to attack!" Pikachu's cage suddenly opened and it came flying out and Thunderbolted Team Rocket "Like I said, we do not interfere but-" WRITER was cut off as Misty said "Hey wait, just how many of you are there?" "There are many of us, but I am the One watching over this fan-fic, I did not intervene, other than to place the idea for the dance, but this time, I had to enter, as this was supposed to be a romantic evening, but you three came and spoiled it!! I AM VERY ANGRY!!!!" "Uh, maybe we could just say sorry and go home?" James suggested, Jessie clobbered him "You can't let the WRITER beat us! Just because he's some super-dimensional being on a higher plane of existence then us!!" "Sorry, but no, I happen to be a devoted Poketshipper, and NO ONE is going to ruin Ash & Misty's lovely evening!!!! Team Rocket suddenly found themselves flying through the air, where they would land at the Team Rocket Headquarters and not bother the heroes again for a while!!!!"   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!!" Team Rocket yelled as they flew off into the distance, then a mysterious *Ding* followed by "Losers!"   
"Hey, everybody okay?" I asked, rushing to Misty, everyone was, I helped Misty to her feet, keeping her hands between mine "I'm fine, Ash" Misty said looking at me fondly, "Pika!" cried Pikachu jumping into my arms as Togepi watched from my mom's arms "Pikachu" I cried, catching it "I'm glad you're okay" "Pika-chu!" Pikachu said happily "Hey, thanks WRITER" I said gratefully "Sure thing!" the WRITER replied "Hey! Your voice is different!" Misty exclaimed "I was using Bold, Italic, and Underline style font, but now I'm done" The WRITER explained "Sorry about that whole thing Ash, but I promise you, NO ONE is gonna spoil your romantic evening with Misty, speaking of which, I think it's time we ended this fan-fic with a bang! Come on kids, you know you want to!!"  
"Okay," I said, putting Pikachu down, "Misty, may I have this dance?" "Of course," Misty said "But first, we need some music" "I'll take care of that," said WRITER "I've got just the song for you two, Gloria Estefan's "1-2-3" began to play" suddenly another voice came out of nowhere, a feminine one which was singing "They tell me you're shy boy, but I want you just the same" Misty took my hand and we began to dance in time to Gloria's singing, some parts I really liked, for example "When I look into your eyes, so much passion burns inside, but if you need some coaxing I will do it" When the song ended, Misty said, "That was nice! But can we have something more romantic?" She blushed "Hey, for you two? Anything!" WRITER said "Rod Stewert's "Forever Young" began playing!"  
That song definitely put me in the mood for a romantic dance, as soon as it ended, I found Misty staring into my brown eyes with passion filling her blue ones, she leaned forward, I leaned forward, BANG! Misty and I screamed "Sorry guys, but I did say this fan-fic was gonna end with a bang, didn't I?" WRITER said, laughing his unseen head off, "Yeah but it's not over yet" I said, "The dance is, honey" Mom told me, "Oh," I said "Misty, you want to go with me to Passion Place Hill?" "Okay!" Misty said looking eager, we walked until we found Passion Place Hill, it was empty "Perfect" I thought, we sat down in the hammock someone had placed there "Ash, thank you for that romantic evening" Misty said, I put my arm around her and held her close, she put her head on my shoulder, then, with obvious effort "Ash, you ever been kissed before?" "Uh, no" I replied, blushing "Me neither, but there is a first time for everything" I looked at her, she looked at me, she was blushing too, "You wanna have that first time now?" I asked "Better now than later" Misty replied, she leaned forward, I leaned forward, our eyes closed and our lips met.  
It was the first kiss I ever got from a female who wasn't a relative, my aunt always had sloppy smooches that I had to wash with soap. "Misty, I-I..." I trailed off. "What is it, Ash? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Misty was looking at me with those georgous blue eyes of hers, I decided to tell her. "Misty, for a long time now, I don't know how long, but for a long time, I've, had, this...this..feeling. Roughly around the St. Anne I realized that I have feelings for you. I never had feelings for a girl before. Every day those feelings became stronger..." I trailed off, not sure I could continue, but Misty looked at me curiously. "Continue, I am intrigued." She looked eager, hopeful, it seemed, so I continued. "I never said anything, because at first it was more of a crush, and I didn't want to hurt the friendship we had finally formed, eventually it became, you know, well, I still didn't want to hurt our friendship, I...Okay, I'll say it, Misty, I love you, this isn't a crush where we are either together or we are not. I love you to the extent that I could let go and do what's right for you and remain your friend. You mean more to me than anything, I never thought you'd feel the same way, but those are my feelings, even though I'm not a romantic, I know how to love.", Misty's head went to my shoulder again and she spoke: "Ash, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you, I kept silent about my feelings because I was afraid of hurting our friendship too. I had a boyfriend once, but that was just a crush, this time, I love you so much that, like you, I could let go and remain your friend, but now that I know the truth, we can be so much more."  
  
I stared at her, this girl I loved more than life itself, I could see it in her tear filled eyes, she meant it. She loves me too, for a moment we just stared at each other, I could tell Misty was thinking the same thing I was. That I meant my confession, we kissed, and she leaned her head on my shoulder again.  
BANG!  
We ignored the bang, knowing it was just WRITER trying to end the fan-fic  
BANG!   
From her breathing, I could tell Misty had just fallen asleep, I lay back in the hammock, the girl I love was asleep in my arms, I could feel myself drifting off.   
BANG!  
After the next bang, I won't talk anymore, because our dear friend the WRITER, known better as the Razor Raven, is ending his second ever story, besides, I'll be asleep. We thank him for this romantic evening. "You're welcome!" BANG!  
THE END  
  
Writer's Note: This is the second fan-fic I ever wrote, the first was "Magic in the Night" Which I have to revise before I post. Good Night, Y'all! 


End file.
